Hero Smurf (Hero Stories)
"The powers this smurf possesses, gives this smurf a great responsibility, and that is to protect and guard my fellow Smurfs." Hero''' (full name Heroic)' is a Smurf character who is solely part of A Heroic Smurf's series of ''HERO: The Guardian Smurf ''stories. He is a Smurf with a golden "H" on his forehead and with special Ki powers that include energy beams and blasts. He has in his possession the 7 legendary power stones that allow him to physically change his appearance up to 4 times. He also has the ability to fly. Background Information When he was just a baby, he was brought to the village by a stork like all the other male Smurfs. ''*He did not possess his powers at this time*. He lived his life like any normal Smurf. He did not gain his powers until he was a Smurfling. He got them when he was helping his fellow Smurfs gather smurfberries, and he noticed a glowing object behind a tree. He went to go see what it was that was causing the glow, and he noticed it was seven different coloured stones. He picked one of them up to see what they were and soon all seven of them started to loop around him before his body absorbed them. It was this that caused him to get the golden "H" on his forehead, his special Ki powers and his ability to fly. At first he could not control his powers, since he almost killed another Smurf for calling him a power mad freak. Papa exiled him from the village, and he would not be allowed back until he learned to control his powers. He spent years trying to control them, but was unsuccessful. He did finally learn to control his powers when he became 150 years old, he returned to the village to tell Papa, but he found no Smurf present in the village apart from Jokey, who told him the others had been smurf-napped by Gargamel. He went to Gargamel's hovel to rescue his fellow Smurfs, and he easily defeated him and rescued them. They now treat him like any other Smurf despite the powers he has. He also has a big appetite when it comes to food, where he can eat just as much or on most occasions more than Greedy. Personality He is kind and friendly to his fellow Smurfs, he hates seeing them get hurt (or worse), he is willing to help them in their work or give them advice if they require it. He was in love with Smurfette, but his affections for her ended when Wonder was created. He also has a small rivalry with Hefty over who is the strongest Smurf in the village, because most Smurfs began assuming Hero was the strongest which made Hefty jealous and challenge him to a quarterstaff fight. He is also good at singing and dancing, but he does not like to show it. When Hero has some spare time, he plays the bagpipes along with Hawkeye as they both love the music it makes. Role in the Village He is the Guardian of the Smurfs, he does a daily village observation by flying around and checking if any Smurf is in trouble or needs help in their work. Relationships Papa Smurf -''' Treated as a father figure, seeks to please him in everything he does. 'Smurfette - '''Was his former love interest, but affections for her ended when Wonder was created, they share a brother/sister style relationship. 'Baby Smurf - 'Adopted little brother. '''The Smurflings - '''See him as a big brother. 'Hawkeye Smurf - 'One of Hero's closest friends, they work together to protect the village, Hawkeye spots any potential threats heading for the village and alerts Hero of the threat so that he can take appropriate action. 'Hefty Smurf - 'Although they have a brotherly relationship, there is a small rivalry between them over who is the strongest Smurf. 'Wonder Smurfette - '''His main love interest, before she was created Hero had a love interest with Smurfette like all the other Smurfs, she was created when Hero was struck by lightning while looking into the '''Mirror of Opposition, she was captured by Gargamel when the other Smurfs were angry with her, Hero rescued her from him and this is when their relationship began. He spent most of his time with her, prior to their marriage. Saviour Smurfette - His future daughter, 15 years after his marriage to Wonder, she was given the gift of child by Mother Nature. Excalibur - 'At first the two did not get on well, but they soon became good friends when they defeated the Shadow Smurf. Appearance When he was growing up, he wore the standard white Smurf hat and pants as his fellow Smurfs, but when he found the Power Stones as a Smurfling and gained his special Ki powers, Tailor designed his special gold coloured Smurf hat and pants with designs of the seven Power Stones going down the right leg because he says it helps to ''"identify a hero". When he fights Hefty in the story '''Hefty vs. Hero, he wears a black Smurf hat, tank top, pants and fingerless gloves, before he fights Hefty, he wears a long black jacket. He looks like any other Smurf, but he has a special golden "H" on his forehead and a tattoo of a shield on his upper right arm. When he was transformed into a Dark Smurf as a result of the spell that Gargamel used to try and revert Smurfette back into her un-smurfy self, his Smurf suit changed to black, his golden "H" became black aswell and his shield tattoo changed into a sword. He did not last long in this state, however, when Gargamel was going to use Wonder for the gold making formula. Transformations Hero uses the 7 Power Stones to achieve 4 transformations which are: Supersmurf '(requires 1 Power Stone) - his Smurf hat is removed from his head and replaced with golden hair that stands on end, giving it a rising flame-like appearance, his eye colour changes to green and his body is surrounded by a pulsing flame-like aura. '''Supersmurf 2 '(requires 3 Power Stones) - A direct successor to the previous form, it is very similar to the original form but instead the hair becomes longer and rigid and stands up even more. The increase in energy causes the aura to change into a jagged, fierce flame-like appearance. 'Supersmurf 3 '(requires 5 Power Stones + lots of screaming) - The next form after the previous transformation, this form causes some stark changes in appearance, the hair from the previous transformation becomes flowing and smooth again and grow's just beyond the waist, his eyebrows vanish completely, making his forehead and eye ridges appear larger. There is a small increase with muscle mass and the tone is sharply defined. The energy increase is so great in this form that his aura pulsates at a high frequency. 'Supersmurf 4 '(requires all 7 Power Stones + right situation) - This transformation causes a totally different change of appearance in Hero, firstly his hair takes a different appearance and changes from gold to black, his body is covered in thin red fur , his aura loses sparks of electricity and is replaced with fire sparkles and also becoming pure fire and finally his Smurf tail grows a short length. (Hero's '''Supersmurf transformations are based on the Super'' Saiyan ''transformations of the Dragonball Z TV show and each form has its own background song). Abilities Hero's abilities include: Smurf Bomb - '''Hero raises his hands above his head and gathers energy from every living creature and gathers it into a ball of energy and he launches it at his enemy. '''Smurfhameha - '''Hero puts his hands together, with a gap between them and puts them behind them and he gathers aura from his body and turns it into pure energy and launches the wave at his enemy. '''Super Smurf Fist - '''Similar to the Smurf Bomb, but instead of launching it, he absorbs it and sends the energy to his fist and he punches his enemy. '''Instant Smurfission - Hero puts two fingers on his forehead, and focuses his energy in order to teleport himself to any location he chooses. Big Bang Smurfhameha (SS4) - Hero puts his hands out in front of him, palms open and turned up approximately 90 degrees. He focuses all his power into a whitish blue energy sphere with excess energy radiation radiating off of it in small waves. He then fires an extremely powerful, shockwave-like beam that severely damages his enemy, if not killing them outright. Life Restore (SS4) - Hero uses his energy to restore life to any creature, plant or animal that was recently killed. Voice Actor(s) The desired voice actor would be Sean Schemmel, who voiced Goku in'' Dragonball Z'' and Lucario in the Super Smash Bros. Brawl video game. The desired singing voice would be Johnny Gioeli, who is the main vocalist for the band Crush 40. Trivia *The character is intended to be a Smurf version of Goku from Dragonball Z''.'' *Hero's personality is based on that of his creator A Heroic Smurf (excluding the Smurf part of course). *His attire when he fights Hefty is based on the attire worn by WWE Superstar "The Undertaker" *His appetite is based on Goku's appetite from Dragonball Z, where he can eat large amounts of food. Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf characters Category:Males Category:Smurfs Category:Heroes Category:Fathers Category:Married characters Category:Characters with markings Category:Smurf Village residents